1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that records an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional inkjet recording apparatus ejects ink to record an image onto a recording medium, e.g., a sheet of paper. When a sheet jam occurs in this inkjet recording apparatus, a jammed sheet is removed by shifting a sheet conveying mechanism (including a belt) away from a recording head.
The above-mentioned inkjet recording apparatus includes, in a housing thereof, a recording head, a sheet conveying mechanism, and a sheet cassette disposed in this order from the top. If foreign substances, e.g., ink and/or sheet powder, on a belt of the sheet conveying mechanism drop from the belt, the sheet cassette becomes soiled with the foreign substances. In order to prevent the soiling of the sheet cassette and other components, a plate may be provided directly below the sheet conveying mechanism to block the foreign substances. Such blocking plate, however, might interfere with the sheet conveying mechanism, if the sheet conveying mechanism is shifted down for removal of a jammed sheet.